1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to hyperacidity and more specifically it relates to a medication for treating hyperacidity in the stomach.
The medical term for hyperacidity is gastro-esophageal reflux disease. Chronic irritation or regurgitation of gastric acid may interfere with esophageal function and lead to regurgitation of previously swallowed materials. In extreme case excess acid may cause ulceration of gastric lining leading to peptic ulcer.
When one talks of hyperacidity he actually means excess acid in the stomach. In chemical terms hyperacidity means excess of hydrogen ion concentration. Minor changes in hydrogen ion concentration from the normal value can bring profound alteration in the body. For this reason the regulation of hydrogen ion concentration is one of the most important aspects not only for digestive processes but also for the whole body. The symbol pH is normally used to express hydrogen ion concentration. Lower pH corresponds to a high hydrogen ion concentration, which is called acidosis. Since the normal pH of blood is 7.4, an individual with pH below this level is considered to have acidosis, and value above this is considered alkalosis. Rapid rates of metabolism in cells lead to the production of carbon dioxide which lowers pH as seen in patients with diabetes mellitus. Acid-base balance in the body are strictly controlled by various mechanisms and are well expressed in the Henderson-Hasselbalch equation.
The large number of the illnesses patients complain about, are the disorders of the stomach which include nausea, malaise, loss of appetite, depression, abdominal cramps, abdominal pains, gas pains, acidic stomach, heart burns (pyrosis), indigestion or dyspepsia (lack of digestion), acid reflux and peptic ulcers. In many cases heartburns can occur in association with peptic ulcers. Pain in the upper part of abdomen is often caused by peptic ulcer but can also be caused by irritation of lower part of esophagus. During examination patient admits that he has been under stress on his job but his other functions appear to be normal including bowel movement with no loss or gain in weight.
In order to understand hyperacidity, it is essential to know the process of digestion. Gastric acids in association with gastric enzymes play vital role in digestion of various types of foods in the stomach. For instance, the digestion of starch starts in the mouth which is brought about by salivary amylase produced by salivary glands whereas the digestion of proteins starts in the stomach and is brought about by pepsinogen, a gastric substance produced by gastric glands which by action of hydrochloric acid is converted into pepsin. Two other secretions are added into the duodenum, trypsinogen and chemotrypsinogen. The digestion of fats also starts in the duodenum whereas bile mixes with fats and brings about emulsification. Fats are converted into micelles which are thoroughly mixed with aqueous medium. This action of the bile, which contains cholesterol, bile acids and bile salts, is extremely important in the hydrolysis of lipids. The latter is brought about by pancreatic enzymes called lipases. All these broken down substances are absorbed by the intestinal mucosa in form of micelles. Lack of any one of these pancreatic enzymes can lead to severe dyspepsia or indigestion. Indigestion is extremely common and is not considered a serious problem unless it is prolonged for several weeks. It can also be due to irregular meals, excess alcohol intake, ingesting foods which an individual is unaccustomed to.
Hyperacidity can be caused by other factors including stress, infections—latent and/or mutated infections, prescription drugs, hunger pangs or use of specific type of diet over a long period. Other experience symptoms of intolerance and upset stomach to a wide variety of foods including spicy foods, coffee, and dairy products.
Many hypotheses have been proposed for hyperacidity including allergic reaction to food, bacterial infections, hormonal stimulation, nervous impulses, genetic factors, excess bile salt and drugs, but problem remains unresolved. Ulceration in gastric and esophageal linings occurs in patients with decreased mucosal resistance. A variable degree of proliferation is noticeable around the margin of ulcerated site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional treatment for hyperacidity involves the ingestion of alkali salts. There are an astonishing number of preparations available by prescription or over the counter to relieve the symptoms of nausea, bloated feeling, stomach upset, heartburns, and peptic ulcers including Maalox, Mylanta, Tums, Zantacs and others. Most of the antiacids contain one or two or more of the alkaline salts including sodium bicarbonate, aluminum, calcium and magnesium. Majority of these antiacids are composed of mixtures to counteract side effects caused by either one of them. These antiacids are effective for a short period. They provide a relief for a brief period but the symptoms return after few hours. Prolonged use of these agents can lead to dependency and serious neurological impairments.
There are also antispasmodic drugs that are used as prescription that block the signal to the nervous system, thereby reducing the increased acid secretion. These drugs have side effects of their own including dryness in mouth, blurring of vision, difficulty in urination. Retention of urine may cause prostate problems. In particular, a drug called cimetadine gives some relief to many people with ulcers. But many patients have recurrent problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,756 discloses liposomal composition encapsulating bioactive agents as antitumor agents having improved circulation longevity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,250 entitled “Food and Pharmaceutical Compositions Containing Short Chain Fatty Acids And Methods of Using” discloses methods and compositions to treat atherosclerotic lesions and U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,062 entitled “Methods and Composition for Treating Immune Disorders, Inflammation and Chronic Infections” discloses methods to treat chronic infections. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,673 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,060 entitled “Uses of Aloe Products”.